


The Man of Snow and Burbling Water by Chibifukurou

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: A creature of light and the sound of bells wrapped around my throat and sang to me softly of a time that was yet to come.I would see him again, the man of snow and burbling water.





	The Man of Snow and Burbling Water by Chibifukurou

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Man of Snow and Burbling Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232450) by [Chibifukurou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [The Man of Snow and Burbling Water by Chibifukurou](http://archiveofourown.org/works/232450/)  
**Length** : 0:08:04  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Man%20of%20Snow%20and%20Burbling%20Water%20by%20Chibifukurou.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
